Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Darkness
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: What happens if you had two more keyblade wielders to the mix of Birth by sleep, What will happen to Aqua and Ven, Will the X-Blade be created and what of Terra will he meet the same fate as he did before. Ven X Aqua and OC X OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! This is my first Kingdom hearts fic, so I'm going to try and keep do good on this. Right now I'm currently playing Birth by Sleep and I was doing good until that damn Xehanort keeps killing me in the form of Terra, damn bastard. Anyway so I seen some of the clips of Aqua and Ven so I decided why not try and make a fic out of this, oh and I added my very own OC's into the story its only two though so don't worry. Well I hope you guys like the fic, Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

There are many worlds out there, the stars lit up everywhere showing signs of the worlds that were amongst us all. Worlds where both light and darkness were balanced and equal, waiting for someone to break that balance of power for their own selfish means.

But there was one world, known as the wasteland where three figures appeared. One was a boy in a mask, the other was an elderly man with a grey beard and the third was another boy, but he didn't have a mask. He was lying on his back with a black cloak covering him. His hair was light brown and slightly messy, he had on Black and white fingerless gloves with two golden X shaped straps around them, that matched his Black and White shoes that also had the same golden X shaped straps around them were seen. He also had on a silver necklace that had a keyblade pendant at the end of it.

"So this is him." The boy with the mask asked the elderly man.

"Yes Vanitas." The old man replied as he eyed the boy carefully. "He is somewhat like you, born from the darkness of one's heart." He continued.

"Ok…So what." Vanitas replied as he looked down at the boy who lay motionless in front of them. "What does he have to offer?" Vanitas asked as he continued to stare behind the mask at the young boy.

"Don't underestimate him." The old man replied quickly as he kept his gaze on the young boy. "He's the one that will help you form the X-Blade when you fight Ventus." The old man finished.

"Why would I need his help?" Vanitas asked. "I don't need some loser getting in my way." He said as the old man turned his head towards him.

"He's not here to fight Ventus, but to make sure his friends do not stand in the way." He replied as he slowly strectched out his hand, causing a key like blade to form in his hands instantly.

"You're going to wake him?" Vanitas asked.

The old man just nodded slowly as he pointed the dark like keyblade towards the young boy's heart. "His heart is already filled with darkness, there's no need to worry." He said as the tip of his keyblade started to glow slowly.

"And you're sure about this?" Vanitas asked him as he watched the man's keyblade shine a bright light into the boy, causing him to glow slightly and suddenly his golden brown eyes shot open, revealing the first person he had seen in a while.

"It is done." The old man replied with a smirk on his face as his apprentice eyed the boy carefully. "Welcome my boy, what is your name?" The old man asked as he looked at the youngster who looked slightly older than Ventus, but no older than Terra.

"The name's Rakaia." He said as he slowly started to sit up.

"Rakaia…..Ahh Wonderful." The old man said as he extended his hand towards Rakaia. "Mine is Xehanort it is a pleasure." Xehanort stated as Rakaia looked at his hand and accepted his offer to help him up.

Rakaia looked around slowly at the wasteland around him. "Why….Why am I awake?" He said as he slightly turned his head towards Xehanort. "….I…I was suppose….To be sleep." Rakaia finished as he turned his head back out towards the Wasteland area.

"It was I that woke you Rakaia." Xehanort replied causing Rakaia to turn around and stare at him.

"But why?" Rakaia asked quickly.

"Because my boy.' Xehanort stated as he placed both of his hands behind his back and slowly made his way towards Rakaia, who continued to stare at him. "The balance between Light and Darkness has been broken." Xehanort started. "The Light threatens the Darkness, with those who wish to conceal it, due to their fear of it."

Rakaia didn't say anything he just continued to listen.

"Most people sacrifice themselves to keep the two powers at balance, but there are others who selfishly want to control that power Rakaia." Xehanort continued. "They want to control that power and take control of the X-Blade." He finished as he looked at Rakaia and smirked.

"The….The X-Blade." Rakaia replied slowly, trying to understand where Xehanort was coming from.

"Yes my dear boy, the X-Blade is the most powerful Keyblade ever forged and the only one that came bring about great power to it will truly bring the balance back into place." Xehanort continued to smile as he stood in front of Rakaia.

"Then…Why...Do you need me?" Rakaia asked curiously as Xehanort's smirked thickened.

"I need you to help me create the X-Blade, so I can bring the balance between both Light and Dark." Xehanort finished.

"Hmm." Rakaia said as he lowered his head slowly, trying to think on the words of Xehanort. "The Balance of Light and Dark….No I…Can't." Rakaia stated as he looked at Xehanort." I can't deal with the powers of darkness, it consumed me once and caused me to destroy everything….I ever cared about." Rakaia said as he closed his eyes slowly.

"Oh…you must fear the darkness as well." Xehanort stated as he placed his hand on Rakaia's shoulder. "Don't worry Rakaia; the darkness is nothing to fear." Xehanort said assuring Rakaia on his words. "The darkness is something that you must take control of, to embrace it and use its powers as your own." Xehanort explained.

"But….I…Can't I know I can't." Rakaia said as he slowly raised his head towards Xehanort.

Vanitas stood there slightly as he eyed them both, allowing Xehanort to look at him and then back at Rakaia.

"Don't worry…We'll show you why you shouldn't be afraid of your powers." Xehanort stated as he started to step back from Rakaia.

"Now….Vanitas." Xehanort called out and without a second thought Vanitas thrust his hand to his side and causing his Keyblade to appear in his hand as he lunged towards Rakaia, catching him off guard.

"What the hell!" Rakaia shouted as he dodged a slash to the head and another slash that tried to slash him across his chest.

"You got some speed on you." Vanitas stated as he lunged at Rakaia again, slashing at his head with Rakaia dodging every attack, but barely.

"Oh yea…..This is going to be fun." Vanitas stated as he disappeared and reappeared behind Rakaia, causing Rakaia's eyes to widen as he felt a slash on his back causing him to gasp in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Well I guess this is it." Vanitas stated as he raised his Keyblade into the air and prepared to bring the blade down on top of Rakaia, but Rakaia quickly turned around and held his hands out in front of him, causing light to appear in both his hands, which emulated into two keyblade's that blocked the oncoming attack that caused both Xehanort and Vanitas eyes to widen.

"So he you have a Keyblade." Vanitas asked as he tried to apply some pressure onto his sword.

Rakaia didn't reply, but he kept both his blades up as he finally pushed Vanitas off of him and readied himself.

"So Rakaia….You can use a Synch Blade." Xehanort said as he walked in between the two, stopping the fight as he looked at Rakaia.

"Awww…fascinating." Xehanort stated as he eyed both Keyblade's that Rakaia held in his hands.

Both Keyblade's where completely different from each other, more than just appearance. both on the sides of Light and Dark.

Rakaia looked at both his Keyblade's and let out a small sigh as he lifted up his left and eyed and there laid Chaos Ripper and in his right laid in his hand A new Keyblade known as redemption. This keyblade base color was mainly White and Gold, with a long chain that dangled at the end of the handle, which Rakaia wrapped around his hand. Also the blade has green like gems in various spots of the keyblade, mainly the noticeable three are just above the handle. At the tip of the Keyblade White spikes that curled over a golden heart at the end.

"Those are fine looking blades my boy." Xehanort said as he looked at Rakaia, who just eyed Xehanort and then Vanitas.

"I'm still not happy about it." Rakaia said as he looked at Vanitas, with somewhat of a glare.

"Heh, Heh don't worry in due time, you will soon learn to embrace the darkness, just like Vanitas." Xehanort stated as he turned his back towards his now two apprentices.

"Now let's go there is no time to waste." He stated as a dark portal appeared in front of Xehanort, allowing him to walk through it, waiting on the two youngsters to follow him.

"You heard the man."Vanitas said as he followed Xehanort into the portal.

Rakaia stared at the portal and started to think about his recent encounter just now. "Xehanort….Vanitas." Rakaia said to himself." And the Ultimate Keyblade weapon….Is this right?" He asked himself as he started making his way towards the portal, dispersing his Keyblade's.

"I guess this time I have another chance to make things right." Rakaia said to himself as he finally walked through the portal, causing it to disappear behind him.

* * *

**Alright guys this is just the prologue of the story. Ok I'm actually trying to follow the game a bit, but with a lot of twist and turns and maybe some scenes from the game. Just bare with me though as I said this is my first time and I will try my best at this story thanks for reading you guys I appreciated. **


	2. New Pupil, The Mastery Exam

**Disclaimer: Well guys here's the next chapter to the story. I hope you guys like it and I also hope I don't do too bad of job on our three heroes, please review and let me know what you think so far. Oh I don't own Kingdom hearts, just my OC's. I wish I did though, and then it would be a different story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
New pupil, the Mastery Exam**

Terra bounced back as he ready his Keyblade, watching as both Ventus and Aqua charged towards him.

"You hit him high." Ventus stated as he smirked at Terra.

"And you take him low." Aqua smiled as she leaped in the air and brought her Keyblade down towards who brought his Keyblade up to swipe her away, just in time to see Ventus come up from below trying to slash him, but Terra moved back out of the way, but only barely.

"Wow you two are good." Terra said as he smirked at Ventus and Aqua who only smiled back at him.

"I'm just getting warmed up Terra." Ventus said with excitement and he held out his Keyblade getting ready to charge again.

"Alright then." Terra replied as he readied himself. "Come show me what you got." Terra said as Ventus smirked and ran towards Terra.

He tried to slash from his right, but Terra blocked it and pushed him off and swung towards Ventus's head, but Ventus ducked and leaped up in the air to slash at Terra again, which in turn Terra brought up his Keyblade to block it, but this time he found that he was being pushed back.

With slash after slash, the Keyblade's clashed.

Ventus smirked as he found enjoyment with practicing with his friends, Aqua just sat back and watch as he and Terra continued their little sparing match.

"I got you this time Terra!" Ventus shouted as he tried to slash Terra across his chest, but Terra immediately saw it coming and swung his Keyblade to meet Ventus, causing both Keyblade's to clash, but the impact was enough to knock Ventus to his back.

"Well now I guess that's enough for today." Terra said as he walked up towards Ventus who groaned at the fact that Terra had called it quits.

"Aww, but I almost had you." Ventus groaned as he sat up to see Terra's hand extended to him.

"Maybe next time." Terra stated as Ventus accepted his offer and was helped to his feet.

"So do you think you're ready for the exam tomorrow?" Ventus asked him as Terra looked at Aqua and then back at Ventus.

"We better be." Terra replied.

"I think we're ready." Aqua said as she placed her hand on top of Ventus's head and playfully rubs it. "Especially since you been helping us out here Ven." She added.

"Yea we trained a lot, I don't think we want to overdo it so it's about time we turn in." Terra said as he was about to turn and walk off.

"Aww are you sure Terra?" Ventus said as he eyed his friend you would consider his older brother. "You sure you don't want to practice a bit more?" Ventus said as Terra turned his head towards Ventus and let a small laugh and walked back towards Ventus.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Terra said as he placed his hand on his shoulder." Beside you two should turn in to, Aqua you want to be wide awake for the exam right?" Terra asked her.

Aqua nodded in agreement, but then looked at Ventus and then back at Terra. "I think I'm going to stay out a bit longer, but don't worry I'll be ready tomorrow." Aqua gestured as Terra just shook his head and turned towards his room.

"Sigh."Ventus let out a deep breath.

"Hmm…Something wrong Ven?" Aqua asked as she turned towards the young boy, who just lifted his head up towards Aqua.

"I can't sleep, I'm still wanna to practice some more, but Terra and you got this big exam tomorrow." Ventus stated as Aqua just smiled at him.

"Oh is that all?" Aqua smiled as she took a few steps back from Ventus and revealed her Keyblade once again. "Don't worry I'll spar with you for a while." Aqua stated as Ventus looked at her somewhat excited, but then in concern.

"But…But…What about your exam?" He asked.

Aqua just shook her head and pointed her Keyblade at Ven. "You let me worry about that, now come on I can teach you how to beat Terra." Aqua said as she tilted her head slightly and smiled and Ven, who quickly jumped up and revealed his Keyblade as well.

"Alright then Aqua here I come." Ventus stated as he charged towards Aqua and tried to attack her, but Aqua blocked his attacks with ease.

Suddenly Ventus leaped back and tried a different approach, he charged towards Aqua straight forward, but then suddenly cut to her right and then tried to cut back and slash from behind, but Aqua quickly turned around and blocked the oncoming attack and pushed Ven off and started her own onslaught.

She tried to slash Ven, but he dodged it and tried to slash her back, but she blocked it. The sound Blades clashing continued as Ven tried to go for another attack from behind, but Aqua quickly countered it and pushed him off once again, causing him to stagger back a few steps. Then she charged towards him as he was trying to catch his balance and tried to slash him, but he quickly side stepped out of the way and leaped off the ground towards Aqua, trying to bring his blade down towards Aqua again, only to have her block it once again and throw him off her blade.

The two keyblade warriors stood there staring at each other, Ven was somewhat out of breath while Aqua stood her ground with no sign of her getting tired.

"Man I just…don't get it." Ventus said in-between breaths.

Aqua just smirked at Ven as he fell to one knee. "How do you manage to keep yourself up like that?" He asked.

Aqua continued to look at Ven as she dismissed her Keyblade and walked towards him. "I'm use to it I guess." She said as she reached her hand out towards Ven, who gladly accepted it.

"Anything else you want to do, before I turn in for the night?" Aqua asked, causing Ven to think of something real quick as he turned his head up towards the stars.

Aqua giggled as she playfully rubbed his head again. "I see." She said as she went towards the edge of the wall where they normally sit and placed herself in her normal spot and looked up at the sky.

"They're pretty you know." She said, as Ven turned his head towards her and made his over to his spot next to her.

"Yea they are….I wonder how many worlds are out there." He said as he looked up at the sky." What are they like? What's over there?" He continued with questions.

"Who knows, we won't know until we go to one." Aqua said.

"You think I can go with you?" Ven asked as Aqua turned her head towards him and slowly frowned. "I don't know Ven; I don't think you're ready yet." She said which Ven frowned upon as well.

"You think I'm too weak…don't you?" He said as he lowered his head.

Aqua quickly realizing her mistake quickly places a hand on his shoulders. "Oh no that's not what I meant." She said.

"What to young?" Ven asked again, causing Aqua to look at Ven sadly without answering him.

"I thought so." Ven said as he looked back down at the water.

Aqua could see the depression in his eyes, which made her turned Ven's upper body around to face her. "It's not that Ven, you just have to keep practicing and soon enough you will be able to go on mission's with me and Terra. " She said.

"Aww but I want to go with you guys now." Ven replied." And what happens if you guys get into any trouble I can be there to help out and protect you guys." Ven said which cause Aqua to slowly look at Ven.

"Oh Ven." Aqua said slowly as she picked up his hand with both of hers and looked at him again. "Ok then let's make a promise." Aqua said causing Ventus to listen intently.

"If I ever get into any trouble out there, you'll come and save me." She said as Ven looked at Aqua and blushed for a second, which Aqua didn't catch.

"…Alright…It's a promise." Ven said as Aqua placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "If I need any help I'll call my Keyblade warrior to help out." She said as she slowly rubs Ven's cheek and stood up. "Well I got to get some rest for this exam tomorrow, no telling what's going to happen." She said as she turned towards her room and walked off, but not before waving to Ven who still sitting in the same spot rubbing his cheek, his mind still replaying the words that came from Aqua.

"_Let's make a promise_." The words repeated in his head. "_If I ever get into any trouble out there, you'll come and save me_." It continued. _"(with a slight giggle) my keyblade warrior_." The words ended, causing Ven to blush once again as he never wanted Aqua's hands to leave his face.

"Aqua." He called out slowly to himself as he slowly got up and started to walk back to his room, with the promise that was made locked tightly in his mind and sealed shut in his heart. It was one promise he knew that he would never break, no matter what the cause was."

"**The Next Day" **

Ventus, Aqua and Terra were in the middle of the Throne room where Master Eraqus stood. While Master Xehanort sat on the throne chair.

Terra and Aqua waited for instructions as Ventus stood back and watched the oncoming exam.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblades chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy―not a test of wills but a test of heart. The three of you may prevail, or neither." Eraqus spoke as he eyed his two keyblade apprentices. He said as he turned towards the door, which slowly opened causing the three Keyblade warriors to turn their attention to a feminine figure walking into the room.

"What the...The three of us" Terra started as he eyed the girl who looked the same age as Aqua.

"Who is she?" Aqua asked as she eyed the girl as well.

Ventus didn't say anything, but just stared in awe as the girl continued to make her way towards Aqua and Terra.

As she stopped in front of the two Keyblade wielders, she smiled brightly as the two continued to look at her in confusion. She wore a solid sleeveless black top, with a Black and light Blue like short sleeve jacket that stopped under her chest. She had on the same kind of shorts as Aqua did, but hers were also black and light blue. She had a piece of armor on her right arm that was attached to her jacket sleeve that was silver and also to light blue belts that crossed over her waist line. She also matches aqua with the stockings or socks that she wears at the same length along with the steel boots that came with it. The only different in her boots was that they were darker than Aqua's and they had a blue like trim outlining them. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair color was no different. It also came down to her back, with the end tied up.

"Friend of yours?" Terra asked as he glanced at Aqua who just shook her head.

"I'm just as confused as you." She said as he glanced quickly at Terra, then back at the newcomer.

"This is Luna my young apprentices." Master Eraqus spoke as he caught their attention. "You will show your skills in combat and show how much you've grown….Now…Begin!" He shouted illustrating that the exam as now started.

"Alright then." Terra said as he quickly revealed his Keyblade. "We don't know anything about her, but that won't stop us." He said causing Aqua to smirk as she revealed her Keyblade also.

"Just be careful and stay focus Terra." She said gesturing him to keep a cool head.

"I hope you two are as good as Master Eraqus said you are." Luna replied as she quickly revealed her Keyblade as well. "Because I promise you exam or not, I'm not holding back." She said as she got into her fighting stance and readied herself.

Aqua stared as Keyblade, just as well as Terra did. "Look at her Keyblade Terra." Aqua said as they both eyed her Keyblade intently. Her Keyblade had a Blue handle, with golden like wings coming from the handle, with two blades circling each other. At the end of the Keyblade lay a Star symbol that was blue and gold heart place within it and in that heart were five small interlinked hearts with different colors, one was blue, one was gold and the other was green, one was silver and the other was White.

"I hope you guys are ready." Luna stated as she smirked at the two keyblade wielders. "Because here I come!" She shouted as she launched herself towards the two Keyblade warriors.

* * *

**Alright I'm going to stop the chapter here, I'm trying to get comfortable with using Terra, Ventus and Aqua, but I know the more I keep the story going the easier it'll get using them, but I hope you guys like the chapter. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and see if I can beat Terranort this time. Please review!**


End file.
